Many types of game apparatus requiring coordination and manual dexterity have long been popular. Among the popular forms of such games have been those in which the object has been the movement of a ball from one position of the game to another. Examples of this type of game are those involving a tilting board whose tilting in two orthogonal directions is controlled by a pair of knobs. Other examples are the small, hand-held devices in which a plurality of balls are moved into a pattern of depressions on the face of the game.
The features that have made these games popular are the manipulative skill required for success at the game and thus the challenge presented. Most of the games of this type, in which a ball is moved along a path, have utilized only two-dimensional movement of the ball, although a few have utilized a plurality of two-dimensional paths with the ball dropping from one two-dimensional path to another. The challenge of such a game could be enhanced significantly if the structure required continuous movement along a fully three-dimensional path.